


Mastery

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Female Protagonist, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menolly took walking the tables in stride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Menolly had been astounded to become an apprentice, let alone her whirlwind ascent to Journeywoman. However, making Master only meant that she was of proper rank to do much of what she had been doing all along. She wasn't so much jaded, as oblivious to the Rank due to her need to make things flow smoother for Robinton, for Sebell, for Pern itself.

No, the times that her Rank gave her pause, and made something like pride swell within her soul was the first time Master Domick asked her to scan his work, to tweak it for the masses, or when Master Shonagar had her observe the latest girls to come to the Hall for her opinion on their worth. Even Master Jerint found cause, shortly after walking the tables, to have her look over one Apprentice's pipes, as they were made from a sea reed he wasn't quite as familiar with.

It was moments like these that made Menolly feel that she had truly made someone of herself that Petiron could be more than proud of, and filled her with warm confidence.


End file.
